


【Jewnicorn】Humble cares, Delicate fears

by Calledback



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calledback/pseuds/Calledback
Summary: 没有人应该怂恿相爱之人保持距离，在一段若望开花结果的感情里，谦卑与迂回不被赞许。但也没有人教会他们在身处之境如何英勇无惧，才能在爱人之时免受后顾之虞。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 2





	【Jewnicorn】Humble cares, Delicate fears

**Author's Note:**

> 角色与真人无关，属于且仅属于作者。  
> 时间线为Andrew观看Jesse剧作The Spoils之后。

特拉法尔加广场的鸽群从左移到右，游客在喷泉前堆聚。出门后Andrew开始怀疑，或许他本该待在家里。

广场东侧的这个剧场平日偏好结缘那些经典戏剧或文学作品的现代改编，然而他并非来此欣赏莎士比亚，也不对易卜生或斯特林堡抱有更大的兴趣。今天是The Spoils在伦敦西区的首演，他来看他的老朋友。是的，老朋友。进场时接受媒体采访，他也这样说：“Jesse是我的朋友，我期待看到他的作品。”还能指望什么更冒昧的回答呢，好莱坞人来人往，仅仅合作一场电影的交情，维系“朋友”二字，已是难事；亲昵说辞，敢想却不敢言。他曾经敢言，最终也不过结成哑果。

其实他害怕在公众前提及这个名字，更怕对面主动抛出任何关于这个名字的问题。上一次是在99 homes的宣传期，女主持突然问他：“你能相信The Social Network已经过去五年了吗？”当时他愣住了好几秒，笑容苦涩，盯着对方散在肩膀的黑发，亚裔五官，眼神诚恳，他想起Eduardo喜欢亚洲女孩。

颤动的视野不受控制，回忆拍击着他，太措手不及以至于无法回避。很久没有人和他提起这部电影了，很久了。原来已经是五年前了吗？

Andrew自己也没有意识到，时间是如此弹性可塑的容器，当他忙碌辗转于不同的片场和演播室，投入程式化的拍摄、宣传以及采访，当他的头发和胡须皆蓄到难以辨认自己，时间的流速过于迅疾且没有声息。唯有这个名字像是卡在容器里的一个诅咒，任何时空介质滑过它的时候，从第一个音节起始，万物流变都趋于静止。于是每每提及都必将放缓他的思维处理，甚至在此时直接给他来了一次硬关机。

短暂的当机空白过后，他说：“是的，我想念剧组的所有人。尤其是Jesse.”

而他此刻望着Jesse，和Kunal，和他的团队配合默契，完美呈现这出他自编自导的话剧，专业且游刃有余。原来舞台和观众席的距离并不比纽约距伦敦更远。

Jesse饰演的主人公Ben举止夸张，言语放荡，完全是个被宠坏的孩子，但Jesse的表演仿佛让他的一切幼稚与骄纵都有了可以被原谅的理由，他赋予所有歇斯底里以一种渴望引起注意的纯真，好像只要他伸出手，就没有人可以拒绝他的恳求。

Kunal哄他，拍他，揉他的头发，那些新长出的短发，还来不及形成卷度，却异常柔顺服帖。Jesse尖细的，急促的音色在空气里游移，每一个带着哭腔的声带震颤是一次纹理可循的敲击，滑落在剧场均匀涂抹的暗色里，却在特定的观众席徘徊不去，荡开一层层的光亮涟漪。

微光里，是往事摇曳，偶有咳嗽的微弱杂音稀释了安静，默许了他的走神。Andrew想起从前他们一起拍戏的场景，同样亲密无间的片场，同样火花迸溅的对手戏。

从见面的第一天起，他和Jesse没有花掉多少时间来完成不相识到熟稔的过程，甚至熟稔到过分亲昵。但整个剧组里好像没有人对他们的亲密感到惊讶或发表质疑。Justin不用说，视而不见是他在整部电影的拍摄宣传期应该学会的首道心理防御，而David和Aaron也对他们的日常调笑熟视无睹。

David鼓励他们培养人物间的化学反应，而Aaron有时不小心撞进他们的暧昧气场里，甚至还会兴奋地赞扬一句：“嘿，这正是我想要的。”以至于他们一度不得不重新审视这个剧本的题材与主旨。

那一年，他们的感情和奖项提名一起生长，参加各种颁奖典礼，出双入对 ，耳朵和耳朵贴近，肩膀和肩膀相抵，没有一刻感到疏离，所有温柔的，小小的恶作剧对方都有回应。

Andrew总是记得，Jesse指节摩擦，曾经飞快划过自己眼前的一个响指，带着即时兴起的撒娇意味，喃喃密语，无人破译，至今还悬停在他的鼻翼。

Jesse的小动作太多了，他总是这样。现在在台上也是如此，Andrew在下面看得过分清楚。那些断续的，尖锐的焦虑啃噬他的神经，像禽类的喙，剥啄他的手指，戳刺他的嘴唇。他敏感而充盈的面部表情，紧绷到似乎随时都会挣断，但是他训练有素，但是他总能克服，他能够把所有纤细焦灼的神经连通至戏剧表演的张力所在，他是Jesse Eisengberg.

尽管The Spoils的定位是一出喜剧，但Jesse的野心显然不止于此。贯穿其中的，是大量关于移民、种族、性别等社会话题的探讨，这是他一直以来思考的问题。认识他越久，Andrew才意识到，自己当初说想要保护他，觉得他脆弱而不设防的表白其实滑稽可笑，他已经将自己保护得太好了。

他身上最令人着迷的地方是他观看这个世界的方式，聪明而节制。他自嘲的幽默语法里聚焦着对外界最幽微而深刻的认知，但他不参与论辩，不卖弄观点，他躲在潮流之外，他猫在自己的公寓里，他自如于没有emoji的纯粹文字中心，拆解、思考、书写。当他面对人们的时候，可能有着最谦卑乃至羞涩的姿态，但手中的笔始终冷静而犀利。

所以，自己多年前的直露表白里，永远不会出错的陈述句是:“Jesse是个天才。”坐在这里看完整场演出，Andrew想说的，也仍是这一句。

谢幕，掌声四起。Andrew有过犹豫，要不要去找他。可是他决定放弃，想念你，何必当面说明。走出来的时候，他给Jesse发了一条短信：“演出很棒，为你感到高兴。”

手机振动，间隔极短，篇幅却不是：“谢谢你能来，我看到你了。你知道，在几乎两个小时十五分钟的焦虑里，我尽量避免和台下观众发生任何眼神交流，但我还是看到你了。看到你的时候，我感到安心。”

“我答应过你会来。哪怕你并没有邀请，这么精彩的演出，我不会想错过。”Andrew盯着他的手机屏幕，努力措辞：“抱歉，没有留下来等你，首演会有很大压力，不想再给你添加额外的惊慌。”

“你的出现不会令我恐慌，Andrew. 不管是演第一场也好，第两百场也好，我在每一次开演前都会感到恐惧和焦虑，这并没有什么区别，每天醒来时我就开始害怕，每一场演出都是未知的，我不知道会发生什么，而我想尽可能赋予它不一样的东西。”

“现在结束了，至少今天结束了。不用担心，你做得很好，观众的反响可以说明。”

“哦，是的。这似乎有些奇怪，但这是真的。虽然我写的是一个典型的美式剧本，但在伦敦的演出反响超出了我的预期，观众的反应比在去年百老汇公演时要热烈得多，这让我有些惊异。”

“伦敦很欢迎你，以及你的剧本。”

“美国是世界的中心，但英国才是戏剧的中心，看来这一点也没错。”

“你可以搬来这里，还记得你曾经说过，我们可以在一栋房子里共同生活。” Andrew在末尾加了个大笑的表情，尽管他设想，如果这不是以玩笑的口吻发送。

“哦，那很好，我想我们可以一起去北部的昆布兰湖区*隐居。” Jesse的风趣一向不会认输。

*注：昆布兰湖区是英国湖畔派（华兹华斯、柯尔律治、骚塞）诗人隐居之地。华兹华斯与柯尔律治为好友，共同出版《抒情歌谣集》。加菲喜欢华兹华斯是很久前偶然得知的，好像是石头曾说过，具体来源已不可考，但印象深刻。若非属实，只当做一个梗而已。

Andrew的手指在键盘上僵住了几秒，虽然他马上反应过来对方调侃的包袱而觉得甜蜜。

“我知道你喜欢华兹华斯。我可以勉强扮演一下柯尔律治，虽然很显然，我并没有那种诗人气质。” Jesse追加解释。

“你完全是个诗人。”Andrew捧着手机嗤笑。只有诗人才会因为敏感而饱受折磨。

“我总是感到你对我有些过分宠溺。但这并不坏，你知道，我总是对自己有些自我厌弃。在你的宠溺里，我第一次感到安全和自在。”Jesse说。

“我在这里。”Andrew回答他。

“你总是记得那句台词。”

“你也记得。”

「I'm here for you. 」

“对了，今天粉丝来签名时有一张我和你的合照。”Jesse想起。

“哈，我想我有义务给她补上另一半的签名。”Andrew回复。他真的是这么想的。

“同意。”Jesse短暂地停顿，然后继续打字，“想问要她那张照片。六年了，Andrew.”有声音的叹息。

“我知道，那是一段美好的时光。”

没有人再说话。也没有人回答。

Justice League的拍摄地也在英国，Jesse想，他们还有很多机会见面。但他不确定是否应该打扰。

如果可能，Andrew则希望他的国家能将他的爱人永远扣留。但他不确定这是好的祷告。

没有人应该怂恿相爱之人保持距离，在一段若望开花结果的感情里，谦卑与迂回不被赞许。但也没有人教会他们在身处之境如何英勇无惧，才能在爱人之时免受后顾之虞。

Andrew不知道，Jesse也不知道。

当一次次飞蛾扑火的欲望来袭，他们各自后退，却一再回望，过去种种烙烫在心，越近的越模糊，越远的却越清晰，回忆竟比余生还要漫长。一直退到身后临近悬崖，拥抱还是坠毁都有赖于彼此慈悲。

每个人都在渴望奇迹。

「I Need You. 」

这天夜里，Andrew梦见他们真的搬去了昆布兰湖区，他和Jesse住在格拉斯米尔湖畔的一间屋子里。商业与浮嚣都被湖水消解，生活发酵于缓慢的波浪里，柔情低徊。不再有什么见鬼的好莱坞明星，欢迎来到十九世纪的浪漫主义。

他们赤身裸体，终日折叠为一，在一次次迷狂的情热仪式里达到。

过后，Jesse躺在他的臂膀里，温驯起伏，Andrew的手很熨帖，拢过他松软而蜷曲的卷发，轻轻抚弄他的脸颊，Jesse突然主动攀住了他的脖颈，Andrew心里一惊，将他搂得更紧。杏仁白的月光漏进来，投下温柔阴影，Jesse的眼睫和鼻翼被衬得更加立体，Andrew久久看他，怀疑他的爱人是大理石大卫的真迹；而大卫唇色鲜红，又在他怀中幻化成德古拉的魅惑身形，引诱他奉献自己的血，直至干枯吮尽。

Andrew闭上眼睛，呼吸缓慢，月色连同Jesse的吻一起，覆盖了他身体的每寸腹地，柔润而绵密。

他已察觉这是梦境，而他决心延宕清醒。


End file.
